1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shower head assemblies. More specifically, the present invention discloses a shower head assembly and faucet assembly incorporating a rotating, motion dampened, and water deflecting component. The rotating component provides for visually attractive fluid jet streams, massaging jet streams exhibiting alternating patterns and intensity, as well as an interlacing outer flow pattern in the instance of a sink faucet to reduce undesirable spray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with varying types of showerhead or faucet assemblies. Common objectives of such assemblies include the creation of a water spray exhibiting a desired flow rate, pulse, direction and intensity for a given application.
A first example drawn from the prior art is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,699, issued to Greenberg et al., and which teaches a showerhead engine assembly providing different combinations and variations of continuous, deflected, and/or adjustable pulsating sprays. In pulsating spray mode, the assembly includes a stator, spinner and engager. Additional components include a pressure plate and faceplate, openings being formed in both components to enable fluid flow therefrom. Of note, deflecting surfaces on the faceplate enable a variety of different flow patterns. The spinner is selectively activated, via the stator, to create vortex or pulsating spray patterns.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0116063, to Wang, teaches a sprayer device incorporating a rotary control member within its housing. The rotary member includes a number of cavities and outlets communicating with each other and which are selectively aligned with the front opening and the inlet of the housing to allow water to selectively flow through the housing. The housing further includes a mouth communicating with the inlet, to selectively align with either of the cavities of the rotary member, and to prevent the users from contacting with the water or chemical materials flowing out of the sprayer device.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0045743, to Chen, discloses a spraying head assembly for a massaging tub and including a housing, cover, water outlet valve seat, water outlet valve cover, vortex roller, bushing, nozzle, impulse rotor and motor. The water flow is pressurized by rotation of helically shaped blades associated with the vortex rotor, associated helical shaped plates of the water outlet valve seat producing a strong water beam that is injected outward from the nozzle, and in order to create the desired massaging effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,998, issued to Heitzman, teaches a shower head assembly including a housing enclosing a rotary valve member driven by a water activated motor. A rotatable tubular valve member surrounds the housing and has an internal cartridge with circumferentially spaced internal passages for selectively directing continuous flow water, cycling flow water directly to nozzle orifices, or cycling water to inner/outer sets of drive jets associated with a water pulsating turbine wheel. The spray discharge orifices may be adjusted by a control ring which cooperates with the valve member to provide for selecting various spray functions.